The History That Keeps Repeating
by DegrassiIsMyLife123
Summary: *Takes place 13D in episode Believe Part 1 and so on.* Zig's worst nightmare returns, bringing him news in which could change Zig's life, putting the people he loves in danger. Vince. He has himself in a dark mess, in which can affect his life living at the Matlin's. Little does he know, he's the only one in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__*Takes place 13D in episode Believe Part 1 and so on.* Zig's worst nightmare returns, bringing him news in which could change Zig's life, putting the people he loves in danger. Vince. He has himself in a dark mess, in which can affect his life living at the Matlin's. Little does he know, he's the only one in danger. _

**PLEASE READ!**

**Before you begin reading this story, I want to point a few things out. First, yes. This takes place the end of Season 13, and probably a little bit of season 14 will be mixed in. I don't know. This takes place in "Believe Part 1". Now, I am changing it up a bit. Zig will NOT be helping Zoe out when she wanted to kill herself. That did not take place in this story. Just wanted to point that out :) Also, as you can tell, I am very interested in the whole gang plot, as I heavily used the subject in my first story, "Back For You". I just love this plot, and I'm so excited to see it in 14B. Anyways, this is how I think it should play out, and obviously I do not own Degrassi, although if I did, there would be a lot more Zaya. Duh.**

* * *

(ZIG'S P.O.V.)

"It's just..." Maya began. But I was hardly listening. My mind was somewhere else. I glanced over at Vince, my worst nightmare. He was standing eagerly at a distance, waiting for my attention. "Would it be weird if Miles and I..."

There it was. _'Miles'._ I knew it, I knew she would go back to him. It was always him with her. I had no idea what in hell she saw in him. He was a spoiled rich boy, who probably was only wanting to get back with her to get in her pants.

"You still love him, don't you?" I replied. She nervously smiled at me. It killed me, seeing her go with him, after we had just made out last week. I know it was only to keep me safe, but it still meant something to me. I thought it meant something to her also, but obviously Miles meant more.

"I think so."

"Believe it or not, it is possible to get over Maya Matlin." I lied. Oh, it was_ totally_ a lie. It was _not_ possible, as a matter of fact. I was crazy for her. I think I always would be. I hated how I let a girl take that much power over me, but god I couldn't help it.

"Thank you," she smiled, putting her hands on my shoulders. I gave her a shy smile back, watching her walk away over to Miles. She was wearing an "Only Yes Means Yes" shirt, probably for Zoe's trial.

I was brought back to reality when I saw Vince still standing by a yellow school bus only a couple feet away. He looked anxious, as he kept looking around, trying not to make himself noticeable. From what Tiny told me, he hasn't really had a good reputation around Degrassi. I took a deep breath before walking over to him.

"She's pretty, Ziggy." Vince smirked, looking at her walk past us a couple feet away. I turned around and glanced at her, as she wrapped her arm around Miles'. "Is she the reason you've been ignoring my calls?"

"No man, I've just been super busy with family, school..." Vince nodded as I spoke.

"Family, eh?" Vince smirked. "From what I see and hear, you've been staying with pretty Blondie over there," Vince pointed to Maya, who was now farther away, getting into a car with Miles and Frankie.

"Look, I..." I began.

"I don't need the whole background story, all the _sexy_ details Ziggy," Vince laughed. "I'm just here for business."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a fairly large bag of weed. He smirked.

"Woah, um." I started, itching my forehead. "I don't think I can do that anymore."

"You should've moved the Florida then," he took my hand, putting the bag in it. "No one get's out that easy, trust me."

"I need my men, my workers now more than ever," He stepped closer to me.

"And what happens if I decline?"

Vince laughed. "I think you know." He looked at me, then looked at Maya.

"Woah, okay Maya isn't involved in this, okay?" I snapped.

"She don't have to be, Zig. But if I see you slip, in any way, then we will have a problem. Okay?" He smiled, patting my shoulder. I nervously looked at him, before stuffing the bag of weed into my leather jacket.

"Learn to answer your phone next time, okay?" Vince chuckled, before looking around to make sure his coast was clear. He quickly walked away, leaving me behind the school bus, alone.

* * *

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

I was in the court house with Miles, Frankie and her friends sitting in the same row with us. Frankie was nervous the entire time, biting her nails and messing with her hair. She had already spoken, but she was nervous she would have to again. Miles would often tap her knee, trying to calm her down.

"After this," I whispered to him. "We should go back to your house."

He looked at me, and smirked. He took my hand and interlocked his with mine.

"Sounds like a plan."

The judge began to speak, and Winston was called up. Miles stiffened, which was odd.

"Winston, would you please what is happening in that picture?" the detective asked. It was a picture of Miles and Winston holding Zoe, as she was passed out.

"Uh," his voice shook. "Miles and I are carrying Zoe to the pool house."

I looked at Miles.

"And when you found her she was unconscious?" she asked again. Miles looked nervous, so I squeezed his hand, and smiled at him.

"No she was totally loaded but, she was awake."

"And what was she doing?"

Winston remained silent, and I could tell he was sweating.

"Remember you're under oath, Winston." She sternly pleaded.

"Um," he begun. "She was sitting...on Mile's lap."

I caught my breath, remembering that night. I had left Mile's party upset. We were supposed to have a romantic night, be he had decided a party would've been more fun. I hoped he would run after me, but he didn't Instead, he messed around with Zoe. I removed my hand from his, slowly.

"They were about to start...fooling around when,"

"So if you hadn't interrupted, there is every possibility that it could be Miles Hollingsworth on trial here today and not Luke or Neil,"

I quickly got out of my seat, not being able to hear it anymore. I was sick to my stomach. Never would I have ever thought Miles would do something like that to me when we were together. He had wanted to have sex with Zoe. I could feel him get up behind me, so I sped up.

"Maya," Miles yelled from the hall, trying to run up to catch up to me. There was no one else in that hall. "Maya please just let me explain."

"I'm don't want to hear it." I cried back. He grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"Maya listen, Winston wasn't supposed to say any of that stuff,"

"So you expected your best friend to lie to a judge for you!? So what, you could have sex with me!?"

"Calm down, Maya! You left that party, I was drunk, I was upset! I-"

"No, we had a fight Miles!" I screamed. "And that doesn't mean you have to hook up with Zoe!"

"You-" he yelled, grabbing my arm. I got out of his grasp. "You abandoned me! I needed you!"

"You needed me," I repeated, laughing. "Right, how I am supposed to believe any shit coming out of your mouth right now!" I hit his shoulder hard, causing him to jerk back.

"So that's it, you're leaving me again."

"I can't wait around anymore," I yelled, hitting his shoulders. "Waiting for you to change, I can't keep picking up the freaking pieces after every time you freak out!"

"Don't do this!" He yelled, grabbing both of my arms tightly. "Don't leave me again."

"Let go of me, Miles." I cried, trying to break free. He only tightened his grip, causing me to wince in pain.

"You're hurting me, Miles!" I cried, and he instantly let go, looking at me.

"Maya, please." He begged. I grabbed my arm, shaking my head at him.

"No, I'm done." I whispered. I slowly backed up from him, and then walked out of the front doors.

* * *

(ZIG'S P.O.V.)

After my talk with Vince, I decided to hang out with Tiny at our usual hang out, outside of Degrassi grounds. We hung out with Max, one of our close buddies. It was around 6 P.M. when I figured I should get back to the Matlins. Ms. Matlin was probably at her physical therapy, and Maya was probably home.

I was at the front door when I realized that Miles might be inside. Maya was pretty content about being with Miles again, making me sick to my stomach. I promised myself I would keep my cool, although nothing in this world would ever make me like Miles Hollingsworth.

I walked inside, taking my jacket off. I found Maya in the kitchen, her back faced towards me. She was holding on to her arm, and I could her her sniffling.

"Hey," I said, resting my jacket on the counter. She quickly whipped her face, turning around. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Miles and I are done." She sniffled, still holding onto her arm. She looked so sad, so hurt.

"What happened?"

She remained silent for a second. "Miles almost hooked up with Zoe the night of her assault, after him and I had gotten into a fight," she said in a low voice, leaning against the counter.

"Seriously?"

"Mhm," she moved her bangs that kept going in her face.

"I'm sorry," I replied. I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't surprised, I hated Miles. "I knew this would happen, I knew he would hurt you again."

"Yeah well, we are officially done." She said. "I'm done with him."

"Well good, because you deserve better."

She managed to put a smile on her face. "You're always saying that. You always know what's best for me."

"Because it's true," I said. "You deserve better than some spoiled rich boy, who probably cares more about his car and clothes than any other person."

She giggled, and I noticed she grabbed her left arm again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"With your arm," I pointed to her left arm. "I notice you keep grabbing it."

"Oh," she quickly replied, removing her hand from it. "It's nothing, I just bumped it into a door, that's all."

"You know, if you want me to talk to Miles," I hit my fist to my hand. "I could you know, give him a talk, man to man if you want me to."

She laughed. I loved her laugh. "I'll let you know, alright?"

I laughed back at her. She then went upstairs, probably to her room. I stayed in the kitchen, going over to my jacket where the weed was. I had to find somewhere to put it - no, I had to sell it before it smelled up the house. If Ms. Matlin ever knew I was selling, or even talking to the gang again, I would most likely be kicked out.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket.

It was Vince.

"Hello?"

"Zig," Vince said over the phone. "I'm going to need the money by tomorrow night, okay?"

"Vince..."

"No, Zig. Tomorrow night." He sternly replied. Before I could say more, he hung up.

Well shit, I thought to myself. It had been a while since I had sold for him, that I hardly remembered how to do it. Who to sell it to. I had my work cut out for me.

* * *

**OK, so I just want to say this before I finish this. I know this looks a lot like the plot from "Back For You", but I have a much different idea than what that story portrayed. This is a totally different story, with a totally different plot. I just wanted to get things going in this chapter, get the general plot started.**

**So, how did you like it!? Please, if you have any suggestions or requests, please feel free to let me know in the Reviews or in my Private Messages. **

**xoxo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

"Mmm, hello?" I spoke into my phone. I looked over at my black clock on my nightstand, it was 5:30 A.M. I was basically asleep, that I didn't even read the name on my phone, who was calling me.

"Get up," the voice spoke back. It was Tristan, he sounded awfully piper, like he was awake for hours.

"Tris? What the hell, it's 5:30 in the morning." I muffled, rubbing my eyes. I remembered it was Thursday morning.

"Well get up, shower, and come to the Dot, I'm buying you coffee."

"What?"

"I am _buying_ you a _coffee_, just meet me there in an hour." He hung up. I hung up also, and threw my phone on the ground. Everything that had happened yesterday came rushing back. I had broken up - well I don't even know if we were together, but I officially ended things with Miles. I didn't know how I felt about that, but coffee sounded good.

I rolled out of my bed, and jumped in the shower. I was the only one awake, since Zig slept until at least 6:30. The hot water felt good against my skin, but stung my arm. I hadn't even noticed the bruise. Miles must have caused it, when he grabbed me yesterday. I knew he didn't mean it - he would never hurt me purposely. But I still wore sleeves, so it wouldn't be noticeable.

I rode my bike to the Dot with my book bag slugging on my shoulders. The air was chilly and moist, it felt good. I met him outside of the Dot at exactly 6:30. He was wearing one of his 'signature scarves'.

"Hey Maya Mat," he said, helping me off my bike.

"Woah, chill Tris. I know how to get off a bike." I chuckled.

"I know, I just...I know what happened between you and Miles."

"You do?"

"Yeah, he seemed really upset, Frankie told me." He opened the door for me. I went inside, and it was dead, except two people were sitting at a table. We sat down at our table and Tristan ordered our coffees.

"So are you okay?" He asked, interlocking his fingers together.

"I guess," I shrugged. "Just a little disappointed."

"Look," he started. "I know Miles is a capital D dick for what he did, but you have to cut Zoe some slack." He said. Zoe and him were pretty good friends.

"I know," I replied. "She's going through a lot, I'm not mad at her."

"Good, I do _not_ need my two BFF's mad at each other right now,"

We continued talking, when Tristan's focus went to someone who walked through the door.

"Uh, hottie alert." Tristan leaned in, whispering. I turned around to see a tall teenage boy walk in. He had brown hair, wore a brown jacket. I had never seen him before, which was weird. You always knew everyone coming in the Dot.

I shook my head, chuckling. Tristan watched him walk over to the counter to look at the menu that hung on the wall. He looked as if he could be a senior, at least. Tristan looked at me, widening his eyes.

"Hey, uh guys?" the guy said, walking to us, holding his wallet. Tristan propped his chin in his palm, looking up at him.

"What's up?" I said, looking at him.

"Do either of you have change for a 10?" He asked, pulling a ten dollar bill out of his wallet. I nodded, pulling mine out. The entire time, Tristan was kicking my ankles under the table. I chuckled.

"Here you go," I said, pulling out two fives out of my wallet. The boy smiled at me before taking it, handing me his ten. He then put out his hand, for me to shake.

"Rodger," he said, smiling. His smile was big. I shook his hand, returning the smile.

"Maya,"

"I'm new here," Rodger said, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket. "I'm a senior at Degrassi, is the coffee good here?"

"It's the best in the state," Tristan spoke up. Rodger nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys."

Tristan and I both nodded, smiling. Rodger waved before walking away, to pay for his coffee.

"Uh, okay. He was into you." Tristan sipped his coffee. I rolled my eyes.

"He just needed change Tris, no big deal."

"Yeah, sure." Tristan shook his head. "Well, I think that you need to be open to new guys. I mean, if you won't swallow your pride and date Zig already, than you should give newer guys a chance."

I chuckled, sipping my coffee. "Whatever you say, Tris."

"And for the record," he begun. "I've shipped Zaya ever since the boy moved down the hall from you."

"Zaya?" I mocked him, laughing.

"Just drink your coffee."

* * *

I walked into the Rubber Room to find Zig, Grace, and Tiny sitting down at our usual table. I walked over, taking a seat.

"Sup, Blondie." Grace mumbled, moving her bag. As she moved it, I noticed a couple drawing fall out. She quickly retrieved them before I had a chance to look at them.

"Woah, Grace. Did you draw those?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Draw what?" Tiny asked.

"It's nothing, losers." Grace said, and I giggled.

"Who's that?" Zig asked, pointing to the door.

"Oh, Ms. Gorrell said we were going to be having a new student," Grace replied. I turned around and saw the guy Tristan and I saw at the Dot walking in. He had a black book bag slugged around his shoulder.

"Wait, he's new here. How is he already in here?" I asked out loud, and all three of them looked at me.

"How do you know him?" Zig asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Tris and I saw him at the Dot this morning, he said he was new to Degrassi." I replied.

"For some reason, he looks familiar." Zig said, continuing to look at Rodger.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Gorrell walked in. "We have a new student joining us, his name is Rodger Frank." She pointed to Rodger, whom put a hand up and waved to everyone.

"God, who _is_ that guy?" Zig whispered.

"Uh, man. Pretty sure she just said his name was Rodger." Tiny snarled.

"I've seen him somewhere before," Zig said, looking at Rodger.

"Quit looking at him, you're going to freak him out." Grace snapped. I chuckled.

"So today we are going to get into pairs, this is going to be a project you guys do together, outside of school." Mrs. Gorrell announced, and everyone sighed. Projects in the Rubber Room were never fun, they were always pointless.

"Maya," she looked at me. "You know how it is to feel new in here, you and Rodger should work together,"

I looked over at Rodger, whom was already looking at me. He put on a small smile.

"Uh, yeah sure. No problem." I replied, and Mrs. Gorrell nodded.

I faced my table again, and Grace and Tiny busted out laughing.

"Okay you totally have to mess with him, and let us know all the weird details about him." Grace laughed, and Tiny joined along.

"Come on guys, he seems nice!" I replied, and Zig just remained silent in his seat. He was thinking about something.

"Awh, is he your new boyfriend?" Tiny teased, and I playfully hit his arm.

"Shut up,"

All the sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder, and everyone at my table looked up, including me. Rodger was standing next to me, and he smiled down at me. God, did the boy ever stop smiling?

"Maya, the girl from the Dot." He nodded, and I nodded back. He took a seat by me, and I noticed Grace roll her eyes and smirk.

"That's me." I replied. "How was your coffee?"

"It was delicious, actually." He chuckled.

"Rodger," I heard Zig say, and Rodger looked at him. "Did you happen to ever...hang around the skate park or something last year?"

Rodger was silent for a second, before replying. "Nah, man. I don't skateboard."

Zig nodded, sitting back in his seat.

"So for this project," I sighed, and Rodger sighed also. "I guess you can just come by my place tomorrow night or something. I have cello practice tonight."

"Cello?" he asked. "The cello is cool."

"No it's not," Tiny laughed, and I hit him again, harder.

"Sounds good," Rodger said, getting out of his seat, and going back to his.

"Looks like Maya has a date with the newbie tomorrow night," Tiny teased. I looked at Zig, who tensed.

"Shut it, Tiny. It's just a stupid project."

* * *

(ZIG'S P.O.V.)

I knew him.

Okay, I didn't know him. But I've seen him. I've seen Rodger somewhere, I had to have. He looked so familiar. I just couldn't tell him out.

The idea of him coming to the Matlin's pissed me off, to be honest. It use to piss me off when Miles used to come over. Rodger coming over would just be weird. He would probably think I was Maya's brother.

But it was just so weird. I _knew_ him from somewhere.

I had to meet some guy after school who was interested in the little dirty business I had to do for Vince. Tiny had helped me find someone, thankfully. Vince seemed content about having his money tonight. I hated doing it, selling again. I had to be extra careful, since the Matlin's would totally kick me out of they found out I was talking to Vince again.

Just when I was starting to do better, become a better man, he had to come back and ruin everything.

After school came around, and Tiny met up with me at my locker to meet this guy. We had to meet him behind Degrassi, where no one really was. I made sure it was stuffed in my jacket before closing my locker.

"There he is," Tiny said, as we walked behind the school. Tiny stayed back as I went up to him. He was just some freshman, I guessed. He looked younger than I did.

"Zig, right?" The guy asked, and I nodded. He took out his wallet and took out a one-hundred dollar bill.

"Here you go, man." I stiffly gave him the bag, looking to make sure no one was around.

"It's Lucas, by the way." he said, taking the bag. As I reached for the bill in his hand, he started running.

_Shit._

"Hey!" I yelled, running after him. "Come back, you _bastard_!"

Tiny was running behind me, I could hear him.

We continued running after Lucas, but to his advantage he was much faster than us. He continued to run into the woods.

"_Fuck_!" I yelled under my breath. Tiny ran up beside me.

"Shit, man." Tiny tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell man? How did you know that guy!?"

"I don't, he was new in my class, he was in my chem group." Tiny said.

"Well great," I yelled, throwing my hands up. "I'm screwed now. That was a hundred freaking dollars right there."

"Man, I'm..."

"Gah!" I punched the air. I was more than screwed. When Vince would find out about this, I would be more than fucking screwed. I've already been slacking.

"Well, do you have a hundred dollars?" Tiny asked me. I looked at him.

"Why the hell would I have a hundred dollars?" I snapped. Tiny backed up, he probably thought I would try to throw hands at him. I took a deep breath, beginning to pace.

I then just walked away. I stormed away. I needed to get out of there, before I actually did throw hands at him. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath.

* * *

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

It was around 4:30 when I was on the living room couch doing my homework. Miles called me at least ten times, and I rejected each and every one of them. I didn't need him, not anymore. I didn't need someone who lied to me. Zig was right, I deserved better.

I heard the front door open, and figured it was Zig. It was, as I saw him storm through the kitchen into the living room, heading for the stairs.

"Zig, what's wrong?" I got up, following him to the stairs as quickly as I could to keep up with him.

"Not now, Maya." He ignored me, walking up the stairs.

"Zig!" He was already up the stairs, and into his room. I stood at the staircase, confused. I thought about going up to talk to him, but I stopped myself. Whatever it was, it was probably nothing I wanted to know. I figured it was just a fight with Tiny, or he failed the test he said he had to make up after school.

My phone began ringing again, and at that point I was just so pissed off. I was so annoyed with Miles constantly answered, that I went over to my phone and answered it without even looking.

"Okay, look you _asshole_, stop calling me. Thank you." I yelled into the phone.

"Maya?" Another voice said through the phone. Guess I should have checked who was calling.

"Uh, who is this exactly?" I nervously laughed into the phone.

"It's Rodger from the Rubber Room," he said back.

Oh lord, was I embarrassed.

"Rodger, I'm so sorry. I thought you were my ex, he's been calling non-stop all day." I went on.

"It's okay, Maya." He chuckled back.

"Wait," I paused. "How did you get my number?"

He was silent for a second before answering.

"I just asked around, I wanted to make sure our plans were a definite OK for tomorrow night." He said.

Okay..._just a little weird._

"Yeah, yeah tomorrow night should be good." I said back.

"I hope you don't mind, me having your number." Rodger said lowly.

"No, no it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." And then we hung up.

He asked around for my number? Who exactly did he ask, I thought to myself. Usually, the new kid doesn't ask around for a girls number.

I shrugged it off and closed my books, heading up to my room. I stopped by Zig's door, standing outside of it. I could hear his music blasting through his head phones. I wondered what he was thinking about. I walked into my room, setting my books on my bed. I walked back over to his door.

I thought about knocking - although he wouldn't hear it. He seemed pretty upset, and I was curious as to what happened. He was pretty stressed out about his grades, I wondered if he completely flunked his Chemistry test.

I decided to leave him be. I walked back into my room and closed the door behind me, falling onto my bed.

* * *

**I know it was short and kind of boring...but it gets better, I promise ;) Lots of ideas for this.**

**So, this Rodger kid. Do you guys think he's a good guy? Could he possibly like Maya? How does Zig know him?**

**Also, who is the Lucas guy, stealing the weed from Zig? How will Vince react?**

**Next chapter coming soon... :)**

**Let me know what you think in the REVIEWS!**

**xoxo ;)**


End file.
